


Property of A Lady

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow could be anything she wanted with Angelus and Spike; with them she was free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of A Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Restrictive from the prompt table at bad_swa

 

 

Pinned spread eagled on the ground Angelus groaned, eyes closing as Willow rocked down on him. The warm wetness engulfing his cock like nothing else he had experienced. His arms strained against his bonds; hot bands of magic that wrapped around his wrists and ankles, tightening painfully each time he pulled against them, their warmth increasing until they burnt through his skin and made him growl. The pain enough to distract him from the pleasure she created.

Willow slid up until just the head of his cock remained inside her. Angelus groaned again, thrusting upwards, burying himself inside her. By the narrowed green eyes that glared down at him Angelus knew instantly he had made a mistake, one he would pay for, and his eyes burned yellow in anticipation.

Her hand lifted, elegant fingers hovering over his chest. She gave a sudden swipe through the air and Angelus hissed as the sensation of a whip cracked across his chest. Not for Willow real whips and chains. Nothing he could actually see, no way to know what was coming next. It heightened his pleasure and brought untold surprises. Her magic was deliciously depraved and Angelus allowed himself to drown in it.

The whip came again, harder, hotter, burning a sizzling welt across his skin. Angelus bucked against the heat, growling through his fangs. His nipples hardened when she bent her head and licked at the bloody wounds she had created. Nothing was more satisfying than seeing his blood on her lips.

Her fingers brushed against the ridges on his forehead, her tongue following the bumps from one side to the other.

He knew she liked his true face. He knew shifting from his human facade to his ridges and fangs and cold yellow eyes affected her right down to her core. His tone was light, almost teasing, "Why is it the demon makes you all wet and wanting?"

Her eyes bored into his. "I like knowing I have control over a creature so strong." She smiled. "It doesn't matter how strong you are, Angelus. I'm stronger." She laughed suddenly. "You don't like that answer, do you? I can tell. I can tell when you're scowling at me even when you're all bumpy." She kissed him, hard and fierce, forcing his lips apart, forcing him to submit to her. "You're mine to control." Her head tilted. "Both of you."

Angelus glanced across at Spike who was bound with magic to a chair.

"I can do whatever I like to you. I can give you pleasure...." She made a fist and then opened her fingers slowly to reveal a glowing, crackling ball of red flames. Angelus flinched in spite of himself. "Or pain." Willow let the ball drop into his palm and Angelus cried out as it rolled along his arm down to his shoulder. The scent of burning flesh filled the air. The ball burnt itself out and disappeared in a little puff of smoke just as Willow sank down on him again; taking him deep inside her.

Her scent; wild strawberries and wilder magic rolled over him as her inner muscles fluttered and grasped at him, sending him almost out of his mind. Angelus never minded pain with his pleasure and Willow offered both in her own unique way. Magic, Angelus had discovered was a wonderful thing to play with. Whatever she gave he could take, his demonic nature always demanding more; and she always strove to give him more.

She was in control, she was always in control, as much as Angelus hated to admit it.

His abdomen tightened, there was the familiar tightening and tingling of his balls and Angelus' hips surged forward, looking for the ultimate release. Willow slid up again, her hand dipping between them, thumb and forefinger making a circle around the base of his cock.

Angelus roared in anger at the cool band of magic that circled his cock. He knew what she had done. She had done it before; used her magic to prevent him from reaching his release. He heard Spike laughing and his anger flared hotter.

"Mine to control," Willow whispered as she thrust down on him, her hips moving faster, harder, her breath coming in harsh pants as a fine sheen of perspiration made her body glow. She moaned, fingers digging cruelly into the welts on his chest, knowing the stinging sensation would only amplify the pleasure he felt.

Angelus groaned as she rode him harder. Taking what she wanted. Taking him like an animal in the dirt of the basement floor. She cried out, head thrown back as her body went into spasm and Angelus roared again, desperation clawing at his gut as he was denied the pure bliss of coming inside her.

She sat where she was for a moment, panting, regaining her composure before lifting herself off him with a satisfied smile and turning her attention to Spike.

Spike watched her come to him with hot eyes, the scent of blood and sex was heavy in the air and his cock was hard and ready for her. She knelt in front of him gently stroking the top of his thighs, her own eyes gleaming as she wrapped her hand around his cock and squeezed lightly. His eyes closed and he let out a soft moan when she licked the tip of his cock and then proceeded to drawn him between her lips into the warmth of her mouth.

Angelus jerked in his bonds, staring down at his throbbing cock in confusion. "What the hell's happening?" It was as if she were sucking his cock and he couldn't understand it.

Willow sat back, brushing her hair from her face with one hand and stroking Spike's cock with the other. "Just a little spell I did earlier. Everything Spike feels, you'll feel. Except Spike will be able to enjoy himself completely. Whereas you..." she trailed off and made a small gesture. "Well, you know what I've done to you."

"That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair mate," Spike said with a grin. "Off you go, love. Do what you like."

She brushed a kiss across his mouth. "I intend to, Spike."

She took him back into her mouth and Spike let out a sigh, relaxing back into the chair as she massaged him with the flat of her tongue and ran blunt teeth along the length of him. He realised suddenly that the magic holding him in place and gone and he could slide his fingers into her hair, wrapping the long red tresses around his hands. He shuddered beneath the warmth of her mouth, holding himself as still as possible, knowing to give into his urges and thrust into her mouth might leave him in the same boat as Angelus.

Spike came with a groan and a shudder; tugging her head up, pulling her to him and kissing her soundly, tasting both himself and Angelus on her lips.

It was the oddest sensation, feeling her mouth working Spike's cock mirrored on his own body, feeling the ghost of her kiss from Spike's lips. It was far from unpleasant, it made Angelus ache, which he knew was the entire point of the spell. His little witch had learnt the art of manipulation well; maybe too well. Angelus hadn't anticipated she would turn her new found knowledge against him.

Spike felt her magic take hold of his arms again and his hands came together as his arms lifted over his head. Arousal shot through him as she bared her neck, bringing his face into the crook of her neck where he could bite and take a deep drink from her vein. He knew why, her blood brought life to his cock with astonishing speed; her blood was like nectar from the Gods.

Her hands stroked his chest, nails scraping his nipples. Her mouth parted on his neck, sucking lightly and Spike's head titled to the side, his eyes closing as he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. His body ached, straining for more; he could only imagine what Angelus was feeling. Spike shot a glance at the other vampire, Angelus' eyes were closed, a look of concentration of his face, his head titled just as Spike's was.

Finally, Willow shifted in his lap, taking hold of his cock and guiding him inside her. Her fingers curled in his hair, holding him still as she moved, her breasts brushing tantalisingly against his chest. She caught his bottom lip between her teeth, sucking it into her mouth with a little sound of contentment.

Her hips pushed down into his lap, encasing him inside her. Spike's groan was echoed by Angelus and Willow tipped his head back, her teeth sinking into his throat. He gave a sharp cry of surprise when her teeth split his skin. As soon as his blood touched her tongue Willow turned into a wild thing. Her hands ran up his arms, fingers biting into the flesh. Threading her fingers through his, using his arms as leverage she thrust down with hard deep strokes, riding him hard, grinding into his lap, a feeling of satisfaction coursing through her when both Spike and Angelus cursed and groaned.

Willow's breasts bounced, her skin heating and she struggled to breathe as she gripped Spike tighter. She saw the strain on his face, felt his fingers flex against hers and she knew he wanted to touch her, that he wanted to break his bonds, throw her down and exert his dominance over her. Knowing what he wanted, knowing she prevented it drove her just as crazy as it did Spike. And in turn, Angelus.

Pressing his feet into the floor and cording the muscles in his arms, Spike held her hands tighter, using everything available to him for leverage and thrust up just as she rocked down into his lap. Throwing her head back Willow came hard, her scream echoing around the basement. Spike growled, quivering inside her as he reached his climax.

She released Spike from his bonds and his arms came around her, kissing her softly, cradling her against his shoulder. "You're somethin' else love."

Her eyes cut in Angelus' direction, fingers curling absently through Spike's hair. "Are you ready to beg?" He growled at her and Willow smiled sweetly.

"Fine. Please." He hissed through his fangs.

"Please what?"

"Please take these damn magic bonds off me!"

Spike laughed, leaning his arms on the back of the chair watching Willow return to Angelus. She straddled his hips and sank down on his swollen cock just as she released her magical hold on him. His entire body jerked as though he'd been shot through with a bolt of electricity. His fingers dug into her hips, holding her down, trying to push himself even deeper inside her as he quaked.

Willow smiled, her hands covering his. She would never have believed this side of her existed, but she wasn't the same girl she had been in Sunnydale "palling around with the Slayer" as Spike put it. She was her own person now, she was one with her magic, there were no restrictions with right and wrong anymore. She could be anything she wanted with Angelus and Spike; with them she was free.


End file.
